Double Amnesia
by Kyendi
Summary: FE13 AU. The events of Fire Emblem Awakening, but with a twist. What if there were two Robins, and what if they were married?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I know my thoughts can get random, but an idea like this? Egh, I'll delve into it. Welcome to Double Amnesia (Creative title, huh? _), a somewhat-AU FE13 fic. **

_Darkness, endless darkness. Some people would be happy to have that in their lives, after all the hardships they had been through. Not him. Kyanna hated eternal darkness, he wanted to see it much later in his life. Looking around, he finally saw the woman again. Who was she, this woman? He didn't really know, until they saw each other. Then, with surprised looks, they woke._

Kyanna woke with a short groan, rubbing his head in pain as he looked around. He saw the blonde hair of the woman sitting next to him, and he immediately set about waking her up.

"Iyose? Iyose, wake up!" His green eyes seemed to relax as the woman finally woke up, looking at his auburn hair with inviting hazel eyes, as the two embraced each other. "I'm so glad I can remember you at least, Iyose."

"Kyanna, I feel the same way, but do you know where we are at the moment?" The two of them sat in thought for a moment, unable to remember anything at all. "I take it you cannot remember either... let's look around and ask the first person we see." The two of them nodded in agreement, and were about to set off when they heard footsteps nearby. Perfoming 180-degree turns, the pair saw three people walking down the path: a muscled man with blue hair and eyes of similar colour, a young woman by his side, the same coloured eyes but with a hoop skirt and wild blonde hair, and a stern man in light blue armour, brown hair moving slightly as he turned his head to the blue-haired man.

"Milord," the knight started. "We have two people on the side over there, I do not trust them. What should I do?" The blue haired man was about to answer when Kyanna and Iyose walked over.

"Sorry to interrupt you," Iyose began. "We have no idea where we are. Would you mind telling me?" The knight's eyes hardened.

"Strange that you would forget. You are in the Halidom of Ylisse, on the road to Southtown. May I ask who you are?"

"Who we are?" Kyanna asked. "My name is- HRRGH!" he grunted in pain as a sharp ringing noise went through his head, and when he looked at the blue haired man, his eyes widened. "You're Chrom, aren't you?" With this, the knight reached for Kyanna, before Chrom cut him off.

"Easy, Frederick. We don't know who they are or what they're doing here. Anyway, what did you say you're names were?"

"My name is Kyanna Nütil." Kyanna replied, before Iyose stepped somewhat closer to him

"As for me, my name is Iyose Nütil. And yes, we are married." Iyose introduced herself whit a smile on her face.

"I see." Chrom thought for a moment. "What were you doing here?"

"Well... we can't quite remember. We woke up here with only the memory of who you are, who we are, and the marriage Iyose and I share..." Kyanna replied.

"Milord, what if they are spies? We cannot let them get away." Frederick urged, but before anyone cold take further action, the blonde girl butted in.

"Guys , look! Smoke rising from Southtown!" She pointed, wide eyed in horror.

"First off, those bandits! Frederick, Lissa, come on!" Chrom urged.

"But Milord, what about them?" Frederick gestured to Kyanna and Iyose.

"Unless they're on fire too, it can wait!" Chrom replied, running to Southtown. Eventually, Kyanna and Iyose were alone again.

"Should we follow them?" Kyanna asked, before Iyose lightly hugged him.

"You bet," was her reply.

**A/N: Yes, I know 'tis short. I wanted to get this out so I wouldn't forget about it. (Which is kinda weird because I have huge exams in May/June \o\\) But hey, the next chapter to come out will be the Southtown battle! Enjoy what you can and while you can! :3**

**-Kyendi**


	2. Forgotten Burning

**A/N: Well who would believe it? The author of Double Amnesia, forgetting his fanfic existed? Because that's what happened, no matter what I wanted. Sadly, by the time I remembered this existed still, it was after I deleted a 40GB folder of random assorted stuff, so… yeah. Go ahead and laugh, I had to after realising what I'd done (Slaps self on the wrist, "Kyendi!"). Anyway, I'm back for now, but that might not last (*Shakes fist at college*). Let's get Chapter 2, also known as Forgotten Burning, don't ask why, started! /o/**

By the time Kyanna and Iyose Nütil had caught up with Chrom, Frederick and Lissa, they had reached Southtown, and immediately noticed the following: Firstly, part of the town was ablaze, likely due to the attackers. Secondly, there was a small group of bandits staring at them. Or rather, at the people in front of them. Thirdly, Chrom had drawn his sword. Iyose noticed the hole just after the hilt, similar to the marking on Chrom's bare shoulder. Chrom turned to Kyanna and Iyose.

"We need to put these bandits to rout, then we'll think of what to do with you two. Come!" Chrom spurred Lissa and Frederick forward, while Kyanna and Iyose gave chase.

"Come on, Kyanna," Iyose said to her husband. "We need to help them!" Iyose pulled out a sword made of iron, swinging it twice to test its weight. Kyanna, on the other hand, reached into his bag and pulled out a yellow tome with a lightning bolt on the front cover.

"Elthunder. It should do the job with killing the bandits." Kyanna said, as Chrom noticed the two walk over and prepare to fight the bandits.

"Iyose, I see you have a sword… wait, Kyanna, is that a tome? You know magic?" Chrom enquired.

"I haven't got many memories, but I believe I know how to use this." Kyanna replied, opening the book to a random page.

"Right…" Chrom muttered. "Remind me to stay a few paces away from you.

Iyose, on the other hand, was working alongside Frederick and Lissa. She swung her blade with some expertise, felling a myrmidon with one swift stroke to his neck. A mage approached, firing off a Fire spell at her, which she front flipped over before cutting off the arm said mage was using to hold the Fire tome, throwing it in Kyanna's general direction while the mage screamed in pain, blood gushing from the hole his arm used to fill. Iyose stood there for a few seconds, watching the mage cry, before silencing him with a slice across his heart.

Chrom and Kyanna were having little trouble handling their foes, which Kyanna had proved by frying an axe-wielding bandit with Elthunder ("Rare, medium-rare, or well done?" he had joked afterwards) while Chrom slammed Falchion into a mage, swiftly ending his life. The two of them approached the bandits' leader, whose axe seemed designed for throwing.

"Looks like he has a ranged axe, Chrom. Be careful when closing the distance between him." Kyanna advised, just as Iyose came charging at the leader, catching the axe thrown at her.

"You want this axe back? Too bad!" Iyose shouted at the leader, who pulled out a steel axe in response. Iyose leaped upwards, over the leader's swing. At the same time, a cry of "I'm gonna cook you!" came from Kyanna, who fired off an Elthunder, hitting the leader in the chest and opening it while Iyose brought her sword in a downwards stab onto his head. The leader didn't even have time to gurgle out his final words before he died.

Some time later, the five of them were looking at the damaged part of town, as Frederick spoke up.

"Did you not hear it, milord?" Frederick asked of his liege. "The bandits spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian?" Iyose spoke up. "What's that?"

"Plegia is a country on our west border." Chrom explained. "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to start a war."

"And it's the poor townspeople who have to suffer!" Lissa cried. "Completely innocent, completely helpless…"

"They have us, milady: Shepherds to watch over our flock. Do not be swept up in your anger, milady. It may cloud your judgement." Frederick advised.

"I know, I know, Frederick." Lissa thanked her protector. "I'll get used to all this." It was then a villager ran up to the group, addressing Chrom.

"Sire!" began the villager. "Please stay the night! We are a simple folk, but we would gladly toast your valour with a feast!"

"A kind offer, but it will be night soon." Frederick declined on the behalf of the group (With Iyose and Kyanna glaring at him from behind). "We must head back to Ylisstol." Meanwhile, Lissa had yet to catch up with the refusal.

"Dark meat for me only, please, no salt in the soup. I simply-WHAT?!" Lissa screamed as she realised what Frederick had just said. "But Frederick! It's getting dark!" she protested.

"We need food as well, you know!" Kyanna groaned. "We haven't had any food that we remember eating, and we just put a lot of effort into that battle!" he echoed Lissa's protests. Iyose, meanwhile, was still glaring at Frederick, who had yet to notice.

"When night falls, we'll make camp. Live off the land, eat bugs and the like…" Frederick said with a sadistic glint in his eye. "I believe you mentioned getting used to this?" Lissa groaned in annoyance at that.

Iyose's glare eventually gave way to a sigh of defeat. "That's quite the stern lieutenant you have there, Chrom and Lissa…" she sighed.

"Stern is one way of putting it!" Lissa complained.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom joked, fully aware of his presence.

"…Duly noted." Kyanna told Chrom, looking at Frederick and dreading that smile.

"Sounds like a fun person on the battlefield…" Iyose commented. Frederick cleared his throat.

"I heard that, you know." He said to Chrom.

"We know that." Chrom replied, laughing. The entire group broke into laughter for a few seconds, Frederick keeping silent all the time.

"Milord remains amusing as ever." He said sarcastically. "Shall we go then?" Frederick mounted his horse, Chrom leading the party back to Ylisstol.

**A/N: Yep. Iyose's like that. On minute she's watching a distressed foe leak blood, the next she's silently glaring over dinner arrangements.**

**As for Iyose starting with an Iron Sword and Kyanna starting with Elthunder, I made a short little character bio for them:**

**Kyanna Nütil**

**Class: Mage**

**Stats:**

**Str 2 Mag 10 (+2=12) Skill 8 Spd 9 Lck 10 Def 4 Res 7**

**Items:**

**Elthunder (Equipped), Bronze Sword**

**Skills:**

**Magic +2**

**Iyose Nütil**

**Class: Myrmidon**

**Stats:**

**Str 10, Mag 3, Skill 13, Spd 14, Lck 11, Def 9, Res 4**

**Those are at level 1. Yes, the both still have the coats and tactics : P**

**Anyways, see you next time for chapter 3! *Goes back to reminding myself of the events of Fire Emblem Awakening***

**(By the way, Kyanna's birthday is 06/07 (DD/MM) while Iyose's is 20/08 (DD/MM)!)**


End file.
